Harry Potter this and Harry Potter that
by Ggeri Sminth
Summary: He isn't the only one fighting a war. He is just fighting for them all well I am fighting for them, to make sure it all falls into place, but no one is to know what I have seen or what I must do to save them all. It will be our little secret. Can you keep a secret?
1. The Ninth Wand

"Draco, the box... it unlocked."  
"It did what!"

~In a forgotten age~

There once was an orchard of Trees that sucked magic from the atmosphere. They were special trees with white bark. Because the trees sucked the magic out of the atmosphere, many wizards never made it past the age of thirty. All wizards rely on the magic that is swimming in the atmosphere; with less magic swimming around more wizards could not take the magic that they needed, thus they died earlier than expected. This never actually crossed the minds of great and noble wizards; the tress had been around for ages. It was quite common for wizards to never make it past thirty. At that time muggles and wizards lived together. The wizards protected the magical trees, until, one day, a wand maker was struck with a brilliant idea.

What if they made the trees into wands? The thought of making wands from these glorious trees was pushed away at first; why would they go about making wands from the trees that they sore to protect no matter what? Then the realization hit, if there are no trees's to protect then people can go about their lives. At the same time a scientist discovered that these trees were shortening wizard's life. It turned out that across the world where there was no tress wizards lived to be around a hundred or older. This helped with the decision to make the magical trees into wands.

Eight wands were made from the trees, and those eight wands chose the most powerful wizards. It seemed that the wands made from the magical trees had minds of their own. The wands were described as the wizard's friend, nothing could separate them. Using those wands, the wizards created a world where they could live without the bother of muggles. But an issue arose; some of the muggles were angry they did not have powers like their brothers, so they set out to kill and take the wands from the powerful wizards. At the time many wonder why not take wands of normal wizards; why go after the powerful wizards. This did not cross their minds; they were set on finding the wands and their masters no matter how difficult it would be, and difficult it was.

Though difficult, finding the wands would prove to be very beneficial because the wands were not like any that had been created before. Those wands learned from their masters; they kept every spell used by them and everything their master learned. Anyone could use the wands, and learn the previous owner's knowledge. This would be of much use to the angry muggles. If they could learn from the wands then they themselves could join the race of wizards; and so many set out to find the wands.

One muggle found the strongest wizards wand. He had it for a short time before he was killed by another wizard. After learning the wands power, they decided the wands would be burned when the master died. And so the eight wands of power left this world and were forgotten over the ages.

But unknown to all worlds a ninth wand had been created. The wand was used and protected but at last it was lost. Tales and stories were told this wand; they could be heard in old pure blood families. Soon word got around to the muggles and an old group formed.

They had died down after the eight wands had been destroyed, but rumors of a ninth wand had them out to find it. They were known as the Esoteric Order of the Edrich Lore, and they would brutally kill any one that got in their way.

~April 12th, 1978~

"I found it!" exclaimed Sprengerlre Genter  
"You did what?" asked Lucius Malfoy.

"I have found what we have been looking for. This is the greatest thing that could have happen."

~June 24th, 1980~

"It's a girl," the nurse smiled as she showed the baby to Serengerlre, "What do you plan to call her?"

"Elizabeth Eliscorpiser Genter, a name worth remembering," Mr. Genter said, smiling.

"Yes, you're quite right. Tell the Malfoys that they can come back in now," coughed Mrs. Genter.

"Are you sure my dear? You don't seem like you are doing well."

Mr. Genter was right; there had never been a more painful sight. As Lucius came in Mrs. Genter took her last breath. But before she died she saw her daughter take hold of Draco Malfoy's hand. Draco was only a couple of weeks older than Eliscorpiser. It was the beginning of a relationship that would change the world.

A small tear slid down Mrs. Genter's cheek as she fell into a sleep she would never return from. The rest of the day was not spent celebrating, but grieving. The two young children may not have known what happened, but they could tell there was pain in the room. Draco was a cheeky boy, who smiled and laughed a lot, but the whole time, not one smile nor giggle. The death hit them hard, but it hurt Mr. Genter the most. The Malfoy's had never seen him so down.

~April 9th, 1985~

"Draco… Draco… where are you," squealed Elizabeth as she ran though Malfoy Manner. She ran up to a woman, who was sitting in a chair reading a book. "Mrs. Malfoy, where is Draco?"

Mrs. Malfoy put down her book and looked at the little girl, "He is in his room love, would you like someone to go get him?"

"No!" the little girl squealed, "I will go get him myself."

"Do you remember where his room is?"  
"Yes, thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

The little girl dipped her head and took off to find Draco. She ran past Mr. Malfoy, who smiled as she skidded to a stop and dipped her head to him as well. She then ran off once more, racing up the stairs and around corners. She would stop if a door was open then peak inside to see if Draco was in that room. Finally she got to his room. She slid to a stop and tiptoed to his door.

This is where I stopped

Draco's room was always closed and they usually did not play in there, it did not bother her. She crept his door open. He had his back turned to her, this would be her chance. She opened his door even more walked in quietly and as soon as she was close enough, she pounced. They tumbled to the floor where Draco groaned in pain. She giggled and continued to stay seated on top of him.

"Oh Draco, why are you in your room? We never play in your room. Draco…"

"Get…" he coughed, "off of me…"

"I'm sorry Draco," she leapt off of him as fast as her body would let her. "So Draco why are you in your room."

"I…I was…" Draco stuttered, he began to get up and pulled something behind his back as he stood up, "I was getting something…I will meet you downstairs in a second…"

"Okay Draco, I will go down stairs…" she smiled at him and ran out of his room.

Draco moved to his door and closed it quietly; he pulled the item back in front of him. It looked like that it might have gotten crushed. She always did this, jumping on people when they were not looking. He didn't hate it, but sometimes she would crush things that people were holding. Thankfully today was not one of those days, the box was still intact and so was the item that it concealed. His mind raced as he walked down the stairs to meet her.

She ran from his room in full speed, she looked worried though. Draco did not seem like he was in the mood to play with her today and she had to tell him something very important. Today she would be going to America, after their play date he would not see her any more. She was scared about moving away from her home but that was not what made her so worried, what made her so worried was the fact that she may not get to have the best last day with Draco. She skipped outside and decided that she would wait. That meant no more pouncing on him.

Draco finally made it all the way down to stairs and headed our side. He saw the little girl sitting there alone and sad. He hoped that he could change that within matter of seconds. He walked over to her in his high and mighty mood and smiled at her. He then gave her the biggest hug that he could.

"What's wrong Eli?"  
The little girl looked up at Draco, "nothing is wrong Draco; I just thought that you didn't want to play with me today and well I have to tell you something…"  
Draco shifted uncomfortably, he knew that she would be leaving today, "Don't worry about it Eli. I have something for you but we have to go somewhere more private."

Eli's face shifted to a smile, "Okay Draco where do you have in mind."

"Well you know that place that you like to go and it's kinda hidden from the sight of the house?"

"Yeah I know where it is. I mean why wouldn't I? It's the best place that this huge place has…"  
"Let's go there."

Draco and Eli ran along the side of the house to get to this secret place that they shared. But along came trouble. There were a few other Pure blood boys that were growing up in the same area as Draco and had taken a liking to young Eli. Eli and Draco knew to stay away from these boys no matter what and try not to get into any arguments with them because these boys could over power Draco any day of the week. On this very unlucky day they just happened to run into them.

"Hey look its Draco and your Bride Mender," laughed one of the boys.

"Oh, you're right, why don't you come hear Eli…!" Beckoned Mender, this boy was a chubby kid that thought he deserved to have young Eli as his wife. She, on the other hand, had no clue what was going on.

"Draco, give Mender his bride!" yelled one of the boys when Draco took Eli's hand and began to run away from them.

Eli did not understand at all what was happening but Draco was able to find a safe place for them to hide. "Eli there is something that I want to talk to you about. Well before you go off to America."

"What is it Draco," Eli looked worried those mean old boy seemed to have upset Draco quite a bit.

Draco didn't know quite all that well how he was going to tell Eli and explain to her that she was his. He understood that there would be other males hitting on her, whatever that meant. But she needed to know that no matter what she belonged to him. So with a little bit of confidence and a bit too much advice from his father he leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't something big, just a little peck on the lips, which was all. The only thing that he knew how to do, that would mark her as his property.

Eli looked at Draco confused. What was that for? A lot of things were going through her head when he pulled out a box and handed it to her. He seemed to want her to open it. She guessed he was being his shy self once again. When out of the blue their hiding place was found and the boys that they had just escaped from were now standing over them. The gift was ripped from her hand and thrown out. Draco let out a small cry as he watched it be thrown out like yesterdays garbage.

"Ah there you two are, was wondering where you were taking my property Draco!"

That was in the last string that Draco had in him, "She is not yours," he took a deep breath then yelled with all of his might, "She belongs to me! She is never going to belong to you, so why don't you go find yourself someone your own age."

Eli was on the verge of tears, Draco did not yell like that unless he was really upset and this must have really hurt him. She did not know what he meant by her belonging to him but she believed him no matter what, "Draco…it's okay let's just go back to the house…You can give me something else…"

"Oh you're not going anywhere. You are mine and I know a way to mark you that he can't, and I'm goanna make him watch me do it as well." exclaimed Mender

Eli looked at Draco and whispered, "I'm scarred Draco…" she grabbed his hand and he tried to pull her close to him.

Draco never got the chance to pull her into his embrace; Mender was already a step ahead of him. Mender grabbed her arm and yanked Eli to him, as his friends grabbed Draco and held him down. Mender couldn't help but think _Oh this is going to be some much fun…I never thought that there would be a day that I would get to Rape Eli and make Draco watch me…to bad she will never understand what just happened to her until it's too late._ He smiled to himself and began to get to work. Stripping poor Eli was easy enough since she was only five years old; he laid her down and began to get ready to do his fun little job. He kissed her small neck; he also bit and sucked on it. Making Eli scream and squirm in pain. Enough was enough he needed to do this soon or they would get caught.

He pulled both of her arms together so that he could hold her down with one arm and take his pants off at the same time. She was unable to kick him since he had placed her legs under one of his own. One of his friends took her hands so that he could hold her legs and position himself at her very tiny entrance. Eli squirmed and squealed; something about this whole thing did not seem right. He got in the position and was about to push himself into her when he was thrown off of her. The other boy had also been thrown off of Eli.

Eli did not know what was going on and did not have much time to react before Draco had picked her up and ran. Draco looked horrid as she stared at him. His eyes were wet, was he crying? When he felt that they were far enough away from the group he slowed down and Eli realized that they were in their special hiding place. It would take anyone hours to find them even if they had seen the way that Draco had taken off in. Draco sat down under the great Oak tree that bloomed over them.

Draco's hands were shaking so badly but all he could do was hold her close to him and pretend that he had never seen that. He was thankful someone had saved her; he knew that he was not strong enough to protect what belonged to him. Eli didn't understand all that well what had happened to Draco and what had just happened to her. She also did not understand what was supposed to happen to her. They sat for hours, Draco would hold her tight and he was not going to go anywhere.

The sun was setting when someone found them. Draco had finally moved but only to warm Eli up. She had begun to get cold and was shivering in Draco's hold. He decided to take his shirt off and put it on her. He took it on himself to protect her no matter the cost, only today he wasn't even able to protect her from the man's hands. Oh her neck was a painful mark that stared up at him screaming, _she is tainted! There is nothing that you can do about it now…you will never be able to protect her if you let someone other than you touch her. _Draco noticed everything even the soft footsteps of someone approaching them.

Draco's mother Mrs. Malfoy was the person that found them. Her heart sank when she saw the sight that lay before her eyes. Draco had a horrid don't touch me or her look on his face that softened when he saw that it was his mother. And Eli was sleeping soundly in his lap. Her head buried in the crook of his neck and his shirt draped around her shoulders as to shield her form the cold wind that was blowing around them. Mrs. Malfoy steeped closer to her son and Eli, with worry that could be felt a mile away.

"Mom…" Draco cried quietly.

"It's going to be okay Draco…" She stepped closer to him slowly in order to not scare him.

"Why…why did he have to…and the stupid mark it won't disappear…she is tainted and I let it happen."

Draco's mother took a quick couple of steps closer and bent down by them looking Eli over, _what mark…Draco what mark do you mean…_ Soon enough she found it. "Draco this will disappear…come lets go into the house. Eli will catch a cold out here."

"Mom…I…I was…so…"

"It's okay…you did what you cold and look. Eli isn't mad at you. She is sleeping soundly; she knows your protecting her."

Mrs. Malfoy took Eli from Draco; she pulled off her coat and placed it around the now shivering Draco. They walked back to the house in silence. Eli had stirred when she was taken from Draco which proved Mrs. Malfoy's point. She knew that Draco was holding her and protecting her. It didn't take long for them to make it back to Malfoy Manner, as they entered Draco got a surprise that made him become even more defensive of Eli.

Inside the house stood his father, Eli's father, a couple of servants, and one person that he didn't want to see Mender and his gang. Draco glared up at his mother. Why would they be in their house…He didn't want to know but a small part of him did want to know. Eli's father looked completely worried and scared all in one. Whereas his father didn't; No instead he looked concerned and irritated. They must have been searching all day…

"Where were you young man?"

Eli's father pressed his hand on Mr. Malfoy's shoulder, "calm down Lucius. Your son was scared; I don't blame him for running and hiding."

"They were by the Great Oak Tree in our backyard. And Hun…I think you need to calm down…" Mrs. Malfoy was quiet and calm.

Draco strayed to his mother's side, "I am sorry father."

Mr. Malfoy smiled, "Well enough of that, Mender I believe you have something to say to my son, and Eliscorpiser."

Mender shifted uncomfortably, "I would like to say that I am sorry for what I did and I will not be doing it ever again in punishment of Death…" that last part only came out in a small whisper.

Mrs. Malfoy Passed Eli off to her father and bid them good bye. They would be leaving for American in the morning. The ride to the boat was long and quiet Eli didn't understand what had really happened that night nor did she ask about it. Eli's father was fast to drop everything that had happened that night as well. They arrived at the boat in the early morning, it was about three. This was where they would part ways with the one thing that they called home and integrates into a new world a new place, America would be their new home.

The boat ride would take Eli and her father two months of long, hard, painful stress. Eli's father would spend most of his time making sure that Eli got everything that she would need as well as making sure that no one touched her. There would not be a repeat of what had just happened. Eli on the other hand would learn English and little things that she didn't already know. Everything would be set into place when they arrived in America. Eli's father hoped and prayed that this would lead the people searching for the ninth wand away from him and his child. Little did he know it would bring them closer to him and his child that he could have imagined?

* * *

~I would like to say that Harry Potter does not belong to me and that it never did nor will it ever belong to me. I would also like to say that there are Characters that do belong to me and are based off of my friends; I may do with them as I please. Draco is not to OOC at this point because no one knows what he was like as a young boy and in this chapter he is only four. I also would like to say that I will be trying to keep this in the third person point of view because of activities that will be happing latter on in the story. This may or may not be a very long story I have planned to cover years 3-7 and a little bit of time afterwards but not much. Reviews are welcome and I hope to get some constructive help. I will not take bashing, you will be ignored completely. Lastly I plan to update weekly so we will see how well I keep to that. Oh and I do have and editor, so big thanks to **Sooki Chan and Deeann**


	2. Home Sweet Home

The smell of Britten engulfed her lungs, nothing was better than the sweet smell of home sweet home. Elizabeth1 looked around at her home sweet home. It had been quite a few years since she had set foot on this land let alone thought about coming back. The thoughts still raged on in her mind from years ago when she first left this place with her father, now she would be coming back…without her father.

It took a lot of work to get her back to this land and country, but she knew that she would have to work over time if she wanted to keep up with all the students that she would be competing with. Elizabeth would be starting out as Third year in Hogwarts School for Witches and Wizards. She had missed the first two years due to being moved from place to place in America. In two weeks she would be shipped off to a school that took care of youngsters like her.

Her mind instantly went to how she was found; she realized that is was lucky for her that she was even alive today. Her father has made sure of that. Elizabeth decided that she had been standing and taking in the air way to long. She needed to get to get all of her books as well as make it to Kings Cross station in time. Two weeks would seem like a long time for a normal person but she knew all too well that two weeks could be a very, very short amount of time. Elizabeth hurried off to the meeting place; she would be meeting one of the teachers a head of time so that she could get to know everything that there was to know. She would also be staying with him until school started.

"Mrs. Gender if you would stop standing around we could get this over." A tall, thin, and pail man with black hair approached.

Elizabeth smiled, "Why yes I suppose we should get going…Good to see you too Professor Snape, and how are you?"

"That is not any of your concern right now young lady, you should be grateful that I am even willing to let you live in my house or that the headmaster was even able to find you."

"A bit pushy are we," Elizabeth sighed he had always been that way, _which makes me wonder how Draco is doing…I could ask but I get the feeling that I will just be blown to the curve…Oh well, so sorry Professor Snape…_

"Well I might not be if it weren't for the fact that I have to spend the last two weeks of my vacation watching a child that isn't mine."

"I'm not a child Severus, and I don't need you to treat me like one.

He huffed, _what did she know…? _"We shall see about that. I still can't quite understand why I am the one that has to take care of you."

"Well my parents were close friends of yours."

"Your parents were close friends of the Malfoys. I would rather see you with them but it seems that I am better suited to watch you," he slithered along the ground; it looked like some things never change. _Why the hell I am I watching her…She would be better off with the Malfoys at least they would want her around._

"Well I guess we should stop this idle chatting and get to it. I still need to get all of my books and the school uniform. I have to work on my greeting and stuff like that. Plus it's been so long since I have actually been here; I bet things have changed drastically."

"Your books have already been prepared, your uniform will be received when your sorted into a House; I am absolutely positive you wouldn't get anything other than Slytherin. Your wand is something that we do have to worry about."

Elizabeth smirked inwardly, _a wand was nothing to worry about she already had one._ "I don't think that you are actually going to have to worry about that. I have already gone 'wand shopping'. I have one," Elizabeth pulls it out slightly to prove it. "See nothing to worry about then, right?"

"Yes…I suppose so…" The words were drawn out and slow as if he was thinking or trying to figure out why Elizabeth had a wand. But he dismissed it quickly there were school over in America, this was nothing.

They arrived quickly at Professor Snape's home. Elizabeth would want nothing more than to read and explore the life that she had left behind; and Professor Snape would like nothing more than to rid himself of this bothersome girl. The common thought to rid each other of one another was crushed when a taunting sight was displayed before them. Snape cursed himself inwardly as Elizabeth stood looking at a well groomed old man staring at them with warm welcoming eyes.

"What are you doing here…?" Severus hissed.

"Why don't we sound friendly…I am here to inform you of news that has been uncovered," stated the old man dryly.

"Go on," Elizabeth urged.

The old man steps back and ponders then states five chilling words, "Your destiny is fore told."

"I understand."

* * *

1Elizabeth is the name that I will be using to refer to Eli because she herself refers to herself with that name. I will only use her pet name Eli when Draco addresses her and I will only use her Real name when the professors address her for the first time.

~I know its short, bite me. Oh and the cliff hanger…you're just going to have to read the whole thing through. Don't you love me? And I understand that everything seems to be a bit off I know… sorry about that.

~I would like to say that Harry Potter does not belong to me and that it never did nor will it ever belong to me. I would also like to say that there are Characters that do belong to me and are based off of my friends; I may do with them as I please. I also would like to say that I will be trying to keep this in the third person point of view because of activities that will be happing latter on in the story. This may or may not be a very long story I have planned to cover years 3-7 and a little bit of time afterwards but not much. Reviews are welcome and I hope to get some constructive help. I will not take bashing, you will be ignored completely. I am not sure If I will be updating weekly any more. It will update when I get the next one written. This might take be a bit... So yeah...

Thank you


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Elizabeth would be ridding the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts; Snape would not have it any other way. So here she was standing on Platform nine and three fourths wondering if she should go through the wall or not. She stood there looking as people walked through the wall some in uniform others not. After five or so minutes she casually walked through the wall.

Elizabeth muttered to herself, "Why am I being so silly it wasn't that bad?"

All around her people bussed by each to their own place and group. Having no clue what in the world she was suppose to be doing. Did she get on the train and just sit in a cart. A group of people were standing around as if they were waiting for someone to show up. They all had read hair, all that is but one. She had brown hair. All of the sudden there was a loud yell as the group seemed to be getting very happy.

"Harry," the burnet yelled as she motioned some one behind Elizabeth over.

A small tap came on her shoulder, "Excuses me." A brunet boy that Elizabeth recognized as Harry Potter smiled at her as she moved for him to pass.

Elizabeth mumbled under her breath once again, "My life can't get any worse could it?"

Harry Potter joined the group and they all boarded the train finding a place to sit. Elizabeth noticed that the area around the train was becoming less and less crowded as students began to get onto the train. She hurried herself onto the train and began to look around for an open car. After walking up and down the whole train she noticed that there were no cars open. What her luck, Elizabeth began to ask people if she could sit in their car. No one wanted a First year to sit with them. She finally gave up and went to her last resort, Potters car. She never made it to it. Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a car.

"Hey you seem new to this whole thing and well it would be rude of us to not invite you to sit with us. Sorry it's so crowded," said someone from behind.

Elizabeth turned around and saw six girls looking at her with warm hearts. "Oh…I thought your car was to full…I didn't even think of asking."

"Don't worry about it. We love new people and you need a friend and a place to sit. My name is Cherry Vinilla Spice," said a tall girl that has long brown hair, which she keeps up in a bun on the top of her head.

She is very thin and slightly tan, with green eyes that could shine into the hearts of anyone. She was wearing a yellow sweater that puffed over her body. It was a little long and extremely big on her, She had her sleeves pulled up to her elbows and rainbow bracelets littered her arms. Her nails were blue with gold triangles painted in the center of them. She wore a yellow star around her neck and hanging from her ears. Her pants were a light brown pair of skinny jeans that had holes in them up the left side of her thy. She was also wearing light blue converse with green laces that looked like they had been ran through the mud many times.

Cherry pointed to each girl and they said their names, "Hi sweetie, my name is Tanya Jae Chan, you can call me T.J."

T.J. had to be the most charming, kind, well put person that Elizabeth had ever met. She had extremely long blond hair that she would pull to the left and right sides of her head and she would braid them to thick, lush braids. On the top of her head sat a little curl that gave her complete and total definition. She had emerald green eyes that popped with the lights.

She was wearing a light yellow blouse and a long black skirt that hung down to her knees. She was a lot bigger than the other girls in some since. You see T.J. was a bigger busted girl at the age of fourteen, she really showed, where as some girls were just starting she was really out there. On her feet were light brown flats that went well with her light completion, anyone could tell that she was from a well off family. She didn't have any earrings in but by the way she was fussing with her ears seemed to say she missed having them in. Something about her told Elizabeth that she did not like skirts and was more than ready to get back into her normal school day uniform that most likely consisted of pants.

"My name is Annabelle Natalie Hubelle, pleased to meat you. I would prefer to be called Anna."

"Ah Nattie doesn't you like your nickname," laughed one of the girls.

"Shut it Sar Sar."

Anna was also a skinny light girl that had muddy blond hair, it went down to her shoulders where she kept it loose and free. She was wearing a black sweater vest that had a light yellow pin stripe around the waist of it. She was also wearing a long blue jean skirt that went down to her ankles. It covered her very popular yellow converse. She was also wearing a yellow plaid tie that was tied tightly around her neck. In some ways she seemed a bit out of place, she had no special thing that gave her away. That was until she rolled up her white button down shirt sleeve up. A cross Tattoo sat on her arm with thorns wrapping around it sat plain as day on her left arm. It stained her peach arms and gave her identification. Elizabeth also noticed that Anna had strange Pink eyes, not very dark they were light kinda like a tulip pink.

Sar Sar or who Elizabeth thought was Sar Sar coughed, "hn, my name is Shyan Saraphina Strought, hint the nickname Sar Sar. Don't you dare call me that; I would hate to have to hurt you."

Sar Sar was an abnormal girl. Nothing screamed sheltered nerd like her. She had longish brown hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail. She was also wearing a sweater but hers was fitting and a light yellow. She was wearing light blue jeans that had seen better days. She had a mail bag on her left shoulder and would not part with it no matter how many times people told her it would be okay. She didn't have her ears pierced and seemed to be giving Cherry a dirty look every now and then. But other than that she was as normal as can be. And her threat was so small that it made Elizabeth giggle. This only made Sar Sar's brown eyes shoot her a glair.

"Hey person; my name is Timmy Reana Willow call me T.W. I think we are going to the best of friends."

Now T.W. was one of the only two colored girls in this car. T.W. was black, and well proud of it. She had an outgoing personality and anyone could get along with her and she knew it. She was wearing a yellow plaid skirt and a white button down top. She also had a yellow tie on but it hung from her neck loosely. She seemed to not have a care in the world. Dark blue eyes shook the world with their hope and joy. T.W. was just that kind of person.

"And last of all my name is Aurora Rose Either. People call me A.R.E you can do that if yah want if not hey suite yourself."

Elizabeth mumbled, "Can I call you Rose?"

"Yeah go for it."

Rose seemed like an elegant girl in some ways and in others she did not. Elizabeth thought she was rebellious. She has Lovely Red hair that flows to the ground. At the top looked to be a mess but it smoothed its self out as it went down. She was wearing holly jeans and had plenty of black nail polish on. So it could be guessed she was going for Goth. She also wore a white button down top and a loose yellow tie. But on top of that was a black zip up jacket that folded around her body. It was hard to see Rose's eyes from under her bangs, but she finally came to the conclusion that she had yellow eyes; dark yellow eyes.

"Hello…My name is Eliscorpiser Elizabeth Genter. I go by Elizabeth and I will not answer to anything but Elizabeth unless you have special meaning to me; nice to meet you all."

"Short and sweet I like that about you. Okay on to the next questions. What year are you. You look way too old to be a first year if yah know what I mean," smirked Rose.

"I would be a third year."

"That's cool, T.J. and I are the only third years, and the rest of them are second." T.W. smiled and led Elizabeth to her seat.

Elizabeth sat down in a seat that was provided for her, it just happened to be next to the window. This made her smile just a little; she could sit and daydream on the ride and would most likely ignore all the conversation that was going on around her. She had a hard time concentrating on any one thing due to a massive head ache that she had just acquired. Her head burned with the thoughts of people leaving her and stung with the looks that she may end up receiving. Part of her wanted to slip away from the world while the rest of her knew that she had to face this head on. There was no turning back, not now not ever. That was drilled into her very soul and so it was clear she would have to put up with everything that came her way.

She drifted in and out of conscious thought and only listened into the conversation that was about by the other girls when she heard a name that sub consciously made her frown. Harry Potter seemed like a nice guy, but Elizabeth wasn't so sure about it; then another name that rang a bell, a very loud bell, Draco Malfoy. It was weird that name would even come up in a place like that. She turned to the others girls; they were all looking at her. Elizabeth looked stunned she felt stunned; _um…did I just say something out loud?_

"Um…did I say something," Elizabeth asked.

Rose laughed nervously, "You just said Malfoys first name, I mean you corrected us…When we were talking about Harry and Malfoy you corrected Sar Sar, you said 'Draco!' How do you know what Malfoys name is what you said it is?"

"I'm sorry…it's a long story…I am sorry…like I said long story and I am not all that sure that I want to talk about it right now."

A bunch of nervous laughs rounded the whole group, "do not worry about it…no one calls him by his first name. It's kinda taboo. Well all expect him to show up, that's how taboo his name is." Sighed Sar Sar.

"Right taboo, I will remember that…"

Elizabeth felt so weird about this small fact, why in the world was his name so 'Taboo'? As the conversation went back to normal Elizabeth sank back to her window. It would be such a long and tedious story to tell them why in the world she knew Draco. The part about living here so long ago, it just didn't feel right to bring the past that she had tried to burry back up. That would mean remembering things that had happened. And all of that was just was too much for to do right now. For all she knew she could run right back into the one person that she had feared for years. Elizabeth felt her falling back to a dream, one that she wished she would have believed when she was so young.

_"Elli, look at me." Mr. Genter was very upset with Eli, she was going about being hurt again and that he was going to do it again now that Draco was not around to protect her. "Eli listen to me, Mender cannot hurt you. He is nowhere near you. You will be fine; no matter what happens daddy will protect you from now on. Draco will be waiting for you to return. Now all you have to do is get stronger, so that you can carry on the family, both of our families."_

_Eli did not want to listen to her father and she was not. "But daddy Mender…what if he did come back what if…"_

_"Eli, he will never hurt you again." _1

If she had understood that then, then maybe she would not be worrying about him right now. Her mind was only focused on what he could do to her and how she was going to avoid it. Her thoughts didn't even go to the fact that Mender had already graduated and would have no way of getting to her while she was at Hogwarts. All she would have to worry about is where to stay during summer break. But nothing like that would even cross her mind. As Elizabeth looked back out the window she traced and memorized the terrain that seemed to flow all around her.

Meanwhile an old friend is having trouble with a slight nuisance. Alder Marlow Feerce is a young um…guy well that's what they all think…no one is really sure what gender he/she is. Anyways Alder Marlow Feerce is the Slytherin flirt, let's just say that he/she loves to flirt anything that talks. Yes that even means the teachers. And it seems that at this right moment Draco Malfoy is having quite a hard time getting past Alder.

Alder was wearing a long white button down that was tucked oh so very neatly into some black slack that hung down very loosely. He/she was also wearing a green and sliver striped tie that was half tied. Alder has short brown hair but had died his/her fringes a bright red. This would change every week people believed that Alder just used magic to change it and did not actually go out and get Muggle products to 'die' it. Nice black dress shoes were oh his/her feet but everyone knew that once at Hogwarts this whole style would change. The slacks would become jeans and the dress shoes would be tennies. The white button down top would be left hanging out instead of being tucked in and the tie that was sort of tied would find its self completely undone.

"Hello my little blond haired Viper, why do you hang out with the skunk and the two gorillas that got brains an ant? You could be hanging out with me," smirked Alder sweetly.

"Good morning Alder," Draco coughed and tried to push past Alder, "Move, I can't get to my cart."

"Skunk, who the hell are you calling a skunk," shrieked Pansy.

Alder rolled his/her eyes, "You Pansy. Oh, come on, honey sit with me."

"No! Now move," hissed Draco, he really didn't have the mind-set to be dealing with Pansy and Alder at the same time.

"Oh come on, you know you want to…I won't do anything bad," Alder smiled shyly as if he/she was so innocent.

"Alder…Not only do I not know if you're a guy or a girl you flirt with anything that walks and I don't think I have ever seen you in a skirt. Hell, no one knows where the hell you sleep. So move aside I am so not interested."

"Ah my poor little blond haired Viper is getting upset, it's just so much fun to teas you."

Alder kindly steps aside and lets Draco and his gang pass. As Draco passed Alder, he/she smacked his ass. Draco turned in a rage of furry and sent Alder a 'go to hell look.' Alder mumbled something about not being able to help it, and something about it being so good looking that it needed to be slapped. Draco's glare darkened as he moved quickly away from alder in hopes to avoid another smack. Pansy began squealing a few choice words as she walked past herself. Crabbe and Goyle just giggled to themselves about Draco having a problem with their gay friend.

That was the way things would go with them every year. Draco would spend several minutes trying to get past him/her and when he finally did Alder would smack him. Sometimes they would get the vibe that Draco liked it then others not so much. Goyle walked slowly past Alder, as he passed him/her he grabbed his/her wrist and pulled him/her with them into the cart. It would look like Draco would have to endure them both aging for yet another year.

"Why is it that you sit with us every year? Even as a first year you made it your business to sit with us," Draco cried out lightly.

Alder smiled and sat down next to Draco right as Pansy was going to, "You're just my type. I feel so connected to you. Besides I think I have found someone to replace you. Pansy try not to open that mouth of yours until someone is done talking. Now where was I, oh yes the new person. Ah the blond that was…how you describe it…lost, no that's not it maybe let's see, confused. That is the word, confused or maybe mesmerized."

"Get on with it Alder what about the blond?"

"Right the blond, any ways mesmerized and well so innocent. Not like you at all but hey from the looks of is she looked kinda like your twin. She is just so cute. You should have watched her walk through the wall. It took her like three minutes to actually go through."

"Wait, say that again…"

"It took her three minutes to walk through the wall?"

"No…before that after the innocent part…"

"Oh! She looks like your twin. Why?"

Draco blinked several times, _like my twin…wait a second twin…Eli?_ Draco was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear Pansy pronounce that she would be spending quite a lot more time with them in order to make sure that Alder didn't do anything. He was so lost that when everyone began looking at him due to his unusual dazed look he snapped at them with his normal tone of voice, with as much anger that he could manage to conjure. Only it didn't come out all that angry, it was more like confusion that hung in his voice.

Draco swallowed the bitter taste that had been forming in his mouth and finally asked, "Did you happen to get her name?"

"No…Do you want it? I found out what car she is in. I have no problem getting it for you."

"That will be alright I am sure we will find out soon."

"Yes I'm sure you are quite right.

There was no more conversation between Draco and Alder the rest of the ride to Hogwarts, there was actually very little conversation at all. Everyone seemed lost in thought especially Pansy, _Who is this girl…Why in the world would my Malfoy want to know about her. It's not like she will hold any importance. Heck she is just a first year. That means I will have power over her; as well as other things. All that is left for me to do is get rid of Alder and get Draco. This girl has no chance; I will not lose to a first year. I am so so so much better than her._

A stiff bump came from outside and Pansy looked up from her blazing thoughts. She went to the car door to find two Grifindors shoving themselves into the car in front theirs. She gave them a dirty go to hell look when the girl turned around and smiled at her. Pansy immediately voiced her thoughts out loud, "What a strange color of hair." She then realized she said it out loud and stepped back into her car shutting the door before the boy could say something back to her.

"Uohn, leave her alone. There is no need to get into a fight on the first day of school. Besides that is Malfoys car."

"But…Linsy she just said your hair color is weird."

"And your point, you're going to get into a fight that you know you can't win about Pansy calling my hair weird…Uohn it's not that big of a deal.

Linsy was a medium sized girl. She came from a normal wizard family but one could say that she was a rebel. She had decided that she loved purple hair and so it became a permanent fixture and color that she would keep no matter what. Linsy was wearing a white button down top that was see through enough that anyone could see the rainbow fishnets that she wore underneath it. She also had on dark purple jeans that were ripped up one side and had holes in the knees. She was also wearing long converse, and of course they were purple.

Now, Uohn well he was a little different, okay not a little a lot. Uhon was the prime example of money. He in a way was kinda like Draco. He was wearing his very best light red button down top and dark brown slacks. He had polished black dress shoes. His tie was pressed and tied neatly around his neck. If one didn't know who he was they would have thought that he was the perfect little angle. In some ways he was in others he wasn't. He had a problem, and that would be the fact that he would get into fights over the littlest of things. He was also very protective, and not in the good way. It seemed that no matter what happened he would want to jump in and beat the crap out of the person. This was one of his down falls, and it had cost him a lot of respect from teachers and fellow students.

Uohn finally gave up with the argument and joined Linsy in their car. The ride was quiet as Uohn planned ways to get back at Pansy without having to involve Draco. But everything he thought of backfired on him in his brain. It looked like she has one this round.

Uohn and Linsy sat in silence as well the rest of the way to Hogwarts. The world buzzed on around these three groups. There was so much that they all didn't know; there was so much that would be revealed all at once and yet something's little by little. Nothing would be clear in the begging and hatred, pain and confusion would raise up in the hearts of every one that was forced into something bigger than anyone could have ever imagined.

* * *

1. This is a flash back…So in other words it is in her head. All flash backs will be in italics, and I won't be saying it's a flash back. I will just hint it then start the flash back.

~I have introduced new people O.o what did you think of them? Did I go into too much detail? Every ones ages will vary and if I needed will give birthdays depending on whether it is valuable to the story line…Oh and it looks like chapters are going to be getting a lot longer form here on out. O.o

~I would like to say that Harry Potter does not belong to me and that it never did nor will it ever belong to me. I would also like to say that there are Characters that do belong to me and are based off of my friends; I may do with them as I please. I also would like to say that I will be trying to keep this in the third person point of view because of activities that will be happing latter on in the story. This may or may not be a very long story I have planned to cover years 3-7 and a little bit of time afterwards but not much. Reviews are welcome and I hope to get some constructive help. I will not take bashing, you will be ignored completely. \

Thank you


End file.
